cube_cavern_rebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Crafting Recipes
Crafting Recipes Everyone needs to learn crafting recipes in some way! ITEMS Whoopee Cushion + Charged Whoopee Cushion = Ultra Whoopee Cushion Stick + Rock = Dagger Dagger + Bottle Yellow = Yellow Dagger (Knock out) Dagger + Bottle Blue = Blue Dagger (Faster) Dagger + Bottle Green = Green Dagger (Knock back enemies, Slow enemies) Dagger + Bottle Red = Red Dagger (Stronger) Dagger + Bottle C = Dagger C (Stronger , Faster , Knock back enemies) Sword + Bottle C = Sword C (Stronger , Faster , Knock back enemies , slightly stronger than daggers , Auto Fire) Stick + Leather = Pure Wand (Turns rotten bread into bread or toast) Rope + Coil = Reinforced Rope Stick + Reinforced Rope = Whip (Use it to reach high places) Whip + Bottle C = Charged Whip (more distance than the whip) Leather + Bottle C = Gravity Gum (change gravity) Rock + Leather = Moss Ball (more damage than a rock) bottle + bottle = Binoculars (Can zoom in) Gun + Whoopee Cushion = Fart Gun (Knocks out but doesn't kill enemies and it doesn't use bullets) Bottle C + Whoopee Cushion = Charged Whoopee Cushion (farts faster) Gun (any type of gun) + Binoculars = Sniper (can zoom in with your gun) Rock + Bottle of gunpowder = 16 Grenade Pure Wand + Whoopee Cushion = Poot Wand (makes Bread turn into Rotten Bread) Foam Finger + Bottle C = Super Finger Bottle of Water + Any Colored Dagger = Dagger Rock + Rock + Rope + Stick = Sword Crystal Shard + Crystal Shard = Crystal Crystal + Crystal + Stick + Rope = Crystal Sword Crystal + Bottle + Gun(any type of gun) = Crystal Blaster Crystal Shard + Rock + Bottle = Bottle Of Crystal Powder Bottle Of Crystal Powder + Water = Magic Water Bottle Super Candy = Platinum Coin Candy(10) = Bronze Coin EQUIPABLES Rope + leather + leather = Backpack (Can save more items, 6 max) Backpack + Gunpowder = Jet-pack (A normal backpack that makes you fly) Quack Whoopee + Jet-pack = Quack-Pack (Make quack sounds as you fly) Backpack + Leather = Hiking pack (Saves more items, 8 max) Soul Bottle (Any Color) + Hiking Pack = Dyed Pack (Same stats but a new color!) Boots + Whoopee Cushion = Fart Boots (Sounds a fart every time you fart) Boots + Bottle C = Charged Boots (Crawls faster and jump higher) Jet-pack + Whoopee Cushion = Fart-pack (Make fart sounds as you fly) Quack Cushion + Pack4 = Quack-pack (Make quack sounds as you fly) EVENT ITEMS Spinner + Bottle Blue, Red, Yellow, Green and Black = Blue, Red, Yellow, Green and Black Spinner (Limited Time April fools Item, Unobtainable) Whoopee Cushion + Spinner = Tooty Spinner (Sounds like Propeller, Unobtainable) Crystal Sword + Iconic Letter(2) = DaggerT(Reskin,Unobtainable, Limited 2 Year CCR item) Bottle + Iconic Letter(3) = Oof Airhorn (Unobtainable, Limited 2 Year CCR item) Oof Airhorn + Iconic Letter(5) = Purple Airhorn (Unobtainable, Limited 2 Year CCR item) Present + Sticks(3) = Present Hammer(Unobtainable, Only available on Cubemas) This list is up to date as of 03/02/2020 :) give me your whoopie cushion or else you stinky poopoo head, @billybananafolkfilly